


Fanservice

by MissKlance



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gets violent but nothing worse than the show, M/M, Pining, Smut, pickle rick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKlance/pseuds/MissKlance
Summary: The smell of alcohol was heavy on Rick’s breath as he stumbled into Morty’s room, knees involuntarily bending and twisting along the way. His vision was blurred and he knew he was nearing the blackout stages of his drunkenness. Maybe this time he could make it to Morty’s side before collapsing. Maybe this time he would be able to tell him what he had been trying to for weeks now...





	Fanservice

“Wha hey kids, welcome back to season 4,” Mr. Poopybutthole proclaimed, “It’s gonna be a packed season full of adventure, mystery, and no fanservice!”

 

From the adjacent room, the familiar face of Baby Poopybutthole appears in the doorway, eyeing his yellow turd of a father as he speaks. Annoyance sets in on the boy’s face, quickly replaced by determination. He can’t even listen to his dick of a father speak anymore. No, the lack of Rick/Morty in the show was unbearable for the horny Ivy League teenage girls watching at home. It was unbearable for him.

 

He was no horny teenage girl, although he was oftentimes mistaken for one. He had despised his father ever since he referred to him as a “trap,” If his father could only see his as a sexual deviant, then a sexual deviant he would be…

 

“Dad, that’s fucking enough,” chimed Baby Poopybutthole, entering the room with flaming confidence, “It’s my turn to tell the story.” 

 

Mr. Poopybutthole knew that his days of storytelling were over. His disgusting trap of a son was finally ready to take over. With a tear in his eye and a quickening sense of dread, he moved away from the chair and allowed his son to sit where only the master is allowed. 

 

Finally, Baby Poopybutthole could cater to the slash shippers.

 

-

 

The smell of alcohol was heavy on Rick’s breath as he stumbled into Morty’s room, knees involuntarily bending and twisting along the way. His vision was blurred and he knew he was nearing the blackout stages of his drunkenness. Maybe this time he could make it to Morty’s side before collapsing. Maybe this time he would be able to tell him what he had been trying to for weeks now.

 

“R-Rick?” Morty asked, his eyes adjusting quickly to the light pouring in from his open bedroom door. 

 

Rick stumbled closer, slurring words to the point of incoherent mumbling. He had to tell Morty everything. Rick wasn’t usually one to have a guilty conscience, but there was something deep inside of him that pushed him to come clean to Morty about all the terrible things he had thought and done. How he would lay awake at night, fantasizing about his grandson screaming his name as Rick pushes into his tight, virgin ass. Or the images that race in his mind of Morty in a skimpy maid’s uniform, bent over and exposing a pink, throbbing hole. Morty whispering into Rick’s ear how he belongs to him and only him. How he was Rick’s property for Rick to do with as he pleased.

 

Rick wanted to feel guilty, but he really didn’t. Maybe it was pure lust driving him to approach Morty, or maybe even a glimmer of hope that Morty would let him live out his fantasies. Sober, Rick would never even think about telling Morty how much he wanted him, or how often he thought about bending him over and pulling his hair as he fucked the boy into blissful submission. Drunk, he would do almost anything to get his cock wet.

 

“M-Morty!” Rick finally managed, followed by a muted belch. He made it to Morty’s bed, crawling on top of Morty to ensure his full attention.

 

“R-r-rick what the hell?” Morty asked, turning his head as the acrid scent of alcohol hit his face.

 

“Gotta,” Rick began, “Gotta tell you something.”

 

“Can’t it wait until you don’t smell like liquor?” Morty retorted, furrowing his brows and raising an arm to shield himself from whatever it was Rick was planning on doing.

 

“Gotta,” Rick began again, “Gotta tell you now,” 

 

Morty didn’t respond, only squinted his eyes, staring up at Rick for anything on his face that could tell Morty whether or not to take the old man seriously.

 

“I’m a dirty old man, Morty!” Rick yelled.

 

“I-I already knew that,” Morty sighed, “Now, get off of me!”

 

“T-there’s more,” Rick burped, “I’m a dirty old man f-for you.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Morty asked.

 

“Wanna...” Rick began before trailing off. He was about to collapse but he had to tell Morty before he had to spend another day looking at him without being able to rip his clothes off and take him whenever he felt like it.

 

“You wanna what, Rick?” Morty asked, obviously annoyed that Rick woke him up just to pass out on him again.

 

“Wanna fuck you,” Rick admitted, “W-wanna take you like the l-little slut I know you are.”

 

Morty could feel a cold stone drop in his stomach, sinking further with each word. He couldn’t even begin to fathom that Rick was admitting that he wanted to fuck him. But there he was, pinning Morty to the bed, drunk out of his mind and obviously horny.

 

Morty was torn between spreading his legs and yelling for someone to come and put Rick to bed before he could do anything he would regret in the morning. He watched as a drunken Rick shifted his weight onto one arm, placing his opposite hand near his crotch and unzipping his pants. Morty’s heart was racing as he glanced down and watched as Rick started stroking himself. Morty’s own cock began to twitch in anticipation. Why was this turning him on? The thought of his own grandpa Rick rawing him and calling him a slut. Rick forcing his length into Morty’s ass, stretching him beyond normalcy.

 

Just as Morty began to spread his legs, Rick passed out beside him, rolling onto his side with his stiff member still exposed. Morty bit his lip and stared at Rick through squinted, watery eyes. He wouldn’t be able to remember this in the morning, but Morty wouldn’t be able to forget. At least now he knew why Rick had been waking him up so much more than usual. However, he now also knew that he wanted it just as bad as Rick did. He felt disgusting for wanting it at all.

 

He had never even thought about another dude like that, let alone his grandfather. And yet, there he was, ready to spread his legs and let Rick fuck him as long and as hard as he wanted. He was Rick’s bitch in almost every aspect of life, so why  _ not _ in the bedroom too? Morty had someone willing to fulfill dreams he didn’t even know he had. The opportunity was almost too perfect. Now all he had to do was make sure it wasn’t just the drunken ramblings of a delusional old man.

 

Morty shoved Rick’s dick back into his pants and rolled him onto the floor so he could sleep. Tomorrow, he thought, he would see how bad Rick really wanted him.

 

-

 

“Rick, can you come into the garage for a minute?” Morty called, hands innocently placed behind his back.

 

Within moments, Rick walked in and crossed his arms, waiting for Morty to speak.

 

“Remember when you turned yourself into a pickle to get out of therapy?” Morty asked, trying to hide an obviously devious smile.

 

“Y-yeah,” Rick burped, “What the fuck about it?”

 

“First of all, I think I know why you don’t want to go to therapy,” Morty said.

 

Rick burped again and rolled his eyes, unwilling to care about whatever it was Morty was rambling on about. He seemed smug, that was certain, but Rick highly doubted he really has much of a reason to be acting like a little prick.

 

“Yeah, w-why is that?” Rick pressed.

 

“Because you’re a dirty old man with weird kinks,” Morty slyly remarked.

 

Rick’s eyes widened a bit and he uncrossed his arms, allowing them to fall to his sides.

 

“What else is new?” Rick retorted after a moment, recrossing his arms and tilting his head slightly to the side. Still, didn’t really seem like Morty had much going for him that would make him so insufferably sure of himself.

 

“I think-” Morty began.

 

“D-don’t think Morty, y-you might hurt yourself,” Rick said, burping.

 

“Y-you turned yourself into a pickle because it’s kind of sexy!” Morty said, pointing a finger at Rick.

 

“B-b-because it’s kind of sexy?” Rick repeated, “How?”

 

“Pickle Rick, Pickle dick!” Morty said.

 

“W-what?” Rick asked, leaning closer to Morty.

 

“You want inside of me!” Morty yelled, fed up with building any sort of suspense.

 

“W-w-what?” Rick asked, taken aback. So this is why Morty was acting so haughty? Because the little shit thought Rick wanted to bang him?

 

“Y-you were in my room last night, Rick,” Morty said, “Y-y-you said you wanted to fuck me because I’m a little slut.”

 

Silence fell across the two of them, Rick looking down at his grandson in shock and Morty back at him with watery eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean it-” Rick lied.

 

“Bullshit,” Morty said, stepping closer to his grandfather, “It all makes sense. T-the way you stare at me. How you make me do ambiguously kinky things.”

 

“M-Morty, it’s n-not like that,” Rick said.

 

“Then why did you try to have sex with me last night?” Morty asked, taking yet another step closer.

 

Rick didn’t know what to say. Had he really tried to get it on with his grandson last night? Did that mean Morty stopped him?

 

“S-so you stopped me, right?” Rick asked. Christ, what had he done?

 

“No you stupid fuck,” Morty yelled, taking a final step towards Rick and banging his small fists against his chest.

 

“M-morty, I’m-” Rick began to apologize.

 

“I was ready and you passed out,” Morty finished, defeated, his hits becoming weaker as he lay his head on Rick’s chest.

 

“W-we can’t,” Rick replied, grabbing Morty’s tiny hand and holding them to his chest, Morty looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

 

“I want you,” Morty squeaked, “I want to feel you.”

 

Rick couldn’t control himself. He grabbed Morty by the thighs and lifted him up to wrap his legs around his grandpa. Shoving Morty against the wall, Rick held him closely as he placed his open mouth onto Morty’s.

 

Their tongues only split after Rick decided to come up for air, meeting Morty’s neck immediately after. Rick could feel Morty grinding against him as he bit his grandson’s neck, earning a moan from the boy. Sucking and biting while both of their cocks were growing stiff, Rick thought about all the times they could have been doing exactly this. 

 

“T-tell me what you want me to do to you, baby boy,” Rick said before leaning back into Morty’s neck.

 

“I-I want you to raw me,” Morty stammered, “and do all the things you’ve always wanted to do to me.”

 

“So I can do anything I want?” Rick asked, pulling his mouth away from Morty’s tender neck once again.

 

Morty nodded, prompting Rick to place Morty back on the ground.

 

“Get undressed,” Rick demanded, pulling away. Morty was too busy getting undressed as his grandpa had ordered to pay any attention to where he was going or what he was doing. Morty wanted to be surprised.

 

Not a moment after he had gotten completely naked and erect that he looked up and heard his grandpa.

 

“I’M PICKLE RICK,” he yelled.

 

“R-rick?” Morty asked, staring down at the pickle in front of him.

 

“Put me inside of you,” Rick demanded, “I wanna feel your entire ass stretch around me.”

 

“O-okay,” Morty agreed. He sat on the counter beside Rick and slowly spread his legs to reveal himself. He felt a heavy blush on his face, beads of sweat already beginning to form on his forehead.

 

“Now, Morty!” Rick demanded with a pickly scowl. 

 

“I-it’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?” Morty asked.

 

“Morty, it won’t be that bad, I’m all juicy and wet,” Rick comforted, “because I’m a pickle. Now put me in you and don’t stop until I’m almost all the way in.”

 

Morty still wasn’t sure, but his cock was throbbing and he knew he needed release. He wanted this, so why was he scared?

 

He placed Rick at his entrance, biting his lip as he began to slowly push in.

 

“God Morty, I can feel you squeeze around my pickle body,” Rick said, “Now relax, it’ll feel better.”

 

Morty relaxed a little, pushing Rick a little further in. He grunted in pain, but the hurt made him even hornier for his grandpa to be inside of him.

 

“Keep pushing you little cock-slut,” Rick commanded.

 

He wasn’t even half-way in yet, but Morty knew he had to keep going. He pushed him nearly the rest of the way in, stopping when there was only a little bit of Rick left on the outside. Rick’s mouth met with the edges of Morty’s hole, and he immediately began to lick at the sensitive ring of flesh. 

 

Morty let a moan slip out as he bucked his hips. He began to stroke at his cock, continuing to buck forward.

 

“Don’t touch your cock,” Rick said, “I am the cock. Now pull me out a little, and then push back in.”

 

Morty did as he was told, his breath hitching as he pulled Rick out and pushed him painfully back in. He continued, positioning Rick so that the majority of pressure would face forward. Was this his prostate? It had to be. The more he rubbed the pickle against it, the more he felt like his cock would explode.

 

“Faster, slut,” Rick demanded, Morty again complying.

 

His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip and ribbons of cum squirted onto his own stomach. He leaned back, exhausted, with Rick still inside him.

 

“Hey Morty, Mom said-” came Summer’s voice from the door. Morty looked up to see his sister staring wide-eyed at the pickle in his ass. Summer screamed. Morty screamed, clenching his asshole, causing Rick to scream as well.

 

“YOU SPLIT ME IN HALF, MORTY!” Rick panicked.

 

“Oh, geez Rick,” Morty said, “I never should have put you in my ass!”

 

“What do I do?” Summer asked.

 

“The elixir!” Rick yelled.

 

Morty could feel part of the pickle shifting inside of him, rubbing up against his already sensitive g-spot.

 

Summer grabbed the syringe that would change him back, and pierced the needle past the skin of the pickle.

 

“S-summer, no!” Rick yelled, barely too late. She had already administered the serum, causing Rick to return to normal size while still inside of Morty’s tender hole.

 

They all screamed and Summer watched and Morty’s ass was quite literally split into two. It was as if he was giving ass birth to Rick, who had been slightly aborted due to the fact that he no longer had a lower half of his body. He pulled out of Morty, his intestines matching the color of Morty’s once luscious pink hole, and spilling out onto the floor. The piece of pickle that had broken off had fallen to the floor, covered in blood and other bodily fluids. 

 

Summer, in her grief, grabbed the remaining part of the pickle and sobbed into in, tears streaming uncontrollably down her fair skin and into the pool of blood beneath her. What was the point now? Frankly, there was none. She had known for some time that this would be the way she would go. At the hands of Rick’s own invention. Following in the footsteps of her grandfather, she did the unthinkable and turned herself into a pickle so she could be like her incestual bastard of a grandfather in her final moments.

 

“I’m Pickle Summer…” she sobbed. “I’m… Pickle Summer.”

 

-

 

“Woo-eeh!” Baby Poopybutthole said, “that sure was a cliffhanger. Thanks for sticking around, you sick fucks! And don’t forget to tune in for season 5!”

 

The Poopybutthole family was dead around him. There was nothing remaining in the house but 


End file.
